


The Brave Turnabout

by codexvitae



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: (Retelling of Bravely Default with Ace Attorney characters), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Gen, There will also be major Bravely Default spoilers, There will be spoilers for all Ace Attorney games that have been released in English
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codexvitae/pseuds/codexvitae
Summary: Athena Cykes teams up with a group of unlikely friends on a mission to seal the supernatural chasm that took her mother's life.Or: For nanowrimo 2016 I decided to take a weird idea I'd had in the back of my mind forever and run with it.





	1. The Precipice of Tragedy

Athena Cykes woke with a start from what must have been quite the nightmare. Her eyes felt stiff when she opened them, and when she reached up to touch her forehead, she found it hot and sticky with sweat. She concentrated for a moment, trying to recall the details of her dream, but all she could remember was a bright light, her mother’s face, and a feeling of suffocating fear. _Well_ , she thought. _Never mind that_. Her mother was always telling her that dreams held important psychological meaning, but Athena didn’t like to dwell on the scary ones. Besides, she’d just noticed something that seemed far more important, which was that she had no idea where she was.

Turning her head to the left - ouch, her neck was stiff, too - Athena looked around the unfamiliar room. The bed she was lying in was warm and comfortable, but strange all the same. Beside it stood a simple wooden table with an oil lamp on it, and beyond that, a large window. All she could see out the window from her position was a clear blue sky. Hoping to get a better look, she began to sit up, but just then the sound of footsteps came from behind her. When she whipped around, she gave the source of those footsteps quite the fright. 

“Eek!” cried the stranger, hiding her face behind the tall, teetering stack of bedsheets she was carrying. After taking a moment to find her balance, she peeked out from behind it to gaze at Athena, bugging her eyes out as if she had seen a ghost. “I didn’t know you were awake,” she explained. “I’m so sorry!”

“Oh! Uh, don’t worry about it,” said Athena, as she studied the girl’s face - sweet and innocent with big brown eyes and rosy cheeks. Something about this girl felt familiar, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. “Uh…” she said again, trying to think of something to say. A moment passed as the two equally shocked girls stared at each other, the tension rising. Athena made a quick judgement call - this girl, with her rosy cheeks, braids, and pink embroidered apron couldn’t possibly be a threat, could she? No, there didn’t seem to be any cause for alarm, so Athena decided to relax a little. “I didn’t mean to scare you,” she said. “Sorry about that.”

That seemed to flick some kind of switch. The girl jumped, then turned to set down her sheets on the bed behind her before turning back to Athena with a smile. “It’s all right, I was just surprised! But…” she trailed off, frowning. “How are you feeling? You’ve been asleep for a whole week. I was really starting to worry.”

“Wait. I’ve been asleep… for a week?” The girl said nothing, just nodded. Athena gaped. “I mean, sure,” she said, “I feel kind of groggy, but I never would have guessed - what on earth happened?”

The girl wrung her hands. “Well, you see… there was an accident. In your village.”

“In Norende?”

She nodded.

“What happened? Is anyone hurt?”

“I… I’m afraid-” her reply was cut off suddenly by a fit of coughing, and the girl reached up to grab a sunflower that was perched in her hair, pressing the flower up to her face to steady her breathing. Inhale. Exhale.

That was when the penny dropped. “Wait a minute!” cried Athena. “You’re Juniper Woods, aren’t you?”

Juniper’s eyes flew open, and after one more short inhale she replaced the sunflower and said, “So you do remember me! I wasn’t sure you would.”

Athena grinned and swung her legs around to sit on the edge of the bed. “Are you serious?” she asked. “It’s been a long time, and it took me a minute to recognize you, but how could I forget you, Junie?” She patted the spot on the bed next to her, where Juniper sat after a moment of blushing, and was promptly pulled into a tight hug.

“It’s so good to see you again,” Athena sighed. That cleared up the question of where she was; this must be the inn that Juniper's parents owned. When the two of them were much younger, they had played here all the time. “But I interrupted you, I’m sorry. What were you saying? What happened in Norende?”

Juniper shut her eyes and backed away from Athena’s touch. “Athena,” she began, “I’m so sorry. This is going to come as a shock, but Norende is…” here she averted her gaze completely. “Your village is gone.”

“Gone?” Athena repeated, blinking. “What do you mean, gone? Where did it… go?”

Juniper took a deep breath as if to muster her strength, then turned back to face her friend, determination visible in her eyes. “I can’t explain it myself. But about a week ago, a great pillar of light shot out of the ground in Norende. The light was blinding, even from down here, and…” she drew a ragged breath - another coughing fit sounded dangerously close. “Everything was destroyed. The village was lost.”

In one sickening second, everything came back to Athena. The nightmare she’d pushed away upon waking hadn’t just been a dream - it was a memory, and now the details were clear as day. When she closed her eyes, she relived the moment. 

She was returning from a walk along the ravine, climbing the familiar mountain path up to her home village. When she reached the top, she gazed out over the serene grassy plain and spotted her mother, out on a morning stroll. Athena called out, and ran towards her, and her mother turned around, and smiled, and that was when it happened. 

The light really was blinding. It started out as a pinprick, just a tiny glowing pillar shooting up from the ground, but it only grew, so fast, so all-consuming. Everything in its path was vaporised - trees, homes, unsuspecting villagers. Athena stood, frozen for a moment, then broke into a sprint, even as she struggled to understand what was going on. It all happened in a split second, but for her, that second seemed to drag on for minutes. She couldn’t see where she was going because her eyes were shut tight, braced against the light, but she knew she had to reach her mother’s side, and so she barrelled on. Somehow, in the nick of time, she opened her eyes to see her mother in front of her, falling, and she threw out her hand, catching her wrist. And somehow, she managed to remain solid on the ground while her mother dangled over the edge of - what to call this? This dark, emotionless pit that had just consumed the village she loved? Athena stared into her mother’s eyes, eyes that she had never known to betray so much fear. Her mother was the strongest person she knew, always keeping her emotions masked for the sake of others. Some people perceived her as cold and unloving, but Athena had come to learn that life was complicated, and everyone wore some kind of mask in order to cope. Metis Cykes had worn hers because she wanted to stay strong for her daughter, but now, in a moment of sheer panic, the mask was shattered. 

“Athena,” she cried. “You need to let go. We’re both going to fall.”

“What?” Athena was dumbfounded. How could she suggest such a thing? There was no way she was about to go of her mother’s hand of her own free will. “No! You’re not going to fall!” she declared, scarcely thinking of herself.

“Athena, please--”

“No! I won’t do it!”

Just as she spoke, though, there was one final tremor, an after-effect of the great light. The ground shook, and Athena’s grip loosened for an instant, and her mother’s hand slipped out of her own. Right before her eyes, she watched her fall away into the darkness.

There was nothing but silence then.

Athena stood, still not taking her eyes off of the endless darkness below her. She wasn’t sure how long she remained there, but the next thing she knew she was waking up in an unfamiliar bed, naïvely believing that everything had been a dream.

The feeling of Juniper’s hand on her shoulder startled her back to the present moment. There were tears in her friend’s eyes. “I’m so sorry, Athena. I - I can’t imagine what this is like for you.”

Without answering, Athena stood up. She wavered, her legs nearly collapsing under her - right, she had been unconscious for the past week - but took a deep breath and found her balance. “Has anyone been to check the village?” she asked, staring straight ahead and seeing nothing. 

“Yes. There are no other… you’re the only one who made it out. I’m sorry.”

Not satisfied, Athena started walking away, heading down the stairs faster than she expected to be able to move.

Juniper was right on her heels. “Where are you going?”

“I have to see for myself.”

“It’s not safe! Athena, you’re hurt, you can’t--”

“Junie, please.” Athena turned and faced her friend. “I can’t just accept this. If I don't see for my own eyes that no one else survived, I'm never going believe it.”

Slowly, Juniper nodded. “I understand,” she said. “But please come back safe.”

Athena reached out for another quick, reassuring hug. “I will.” She turned again to leave, but something occurred to her. “Oh, and Junie?”

“Yes?”

“Since when did you start calling me by my full name?”

Juniper smiled. “Well, it’s been so long… I thought the old nickname might be too childish for you.”

“Such a sweet name, from such a sweet person? No way.”

Now she was blushing. “...Alright, then. Take care, Thena.”

Athena managed a smile herself before she turned around and finally walked out the door.


	2. Hello Again

Athena hadn’t visited the town of Caldisla in years, but everything looked just the way she remembered it, so she found her way out of the town without a problem. A few strangers approached her initially to offer their help, but she waved them off. She didn’t have the energy to be around others right now. (Juniper had been an exception, and even then, not for long.) Once she reached the outskirts of the town, she walked in a straight line, taking no notice of her surroundings, until she found the mountain path that led to Norende. This was the same path she had walked just a few days ago, but staring up at it evoked a very different feeling now than back then. Part of her believed, hoped that the village would look the same as it ever had when she reached the top, but every logical bone in her body told her otherwise. As she started up the path, each step felt heavy. The dim light and thick fog that surrounded her did nothing to relieve her grim state of mind. After an uncertain amount of time (it could have been five minutes or an hour, for all she knew or cared), the path came to an end, and she paused as she looked down at the ground in front of her, where the rocky path ended and the grass began. _One foot in front of the other, Athena. You can do this_. She took a deep breath, looked up, and moved forward.

Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. A small platform of grass stuck out, torn and misshapen and burnt at the edges, and beyond that, oblivion. The abyss that had once been her home stretched out before her as far as the eye could see, and yet it radiated emptiness. There was no light, no life to be found in its seemingly bottomless depths - when she gazed into it, Athena felt as though she was staring into the eyes of death itself. She knew then, without a doubt, that Juniper had been right. No one else had made it out of this place alive. How could they? She closed her eyes, and tried her best to reckon with the idea of being completely alone. Just as she did, though, a voice rang out.

“Please, help me.”

Athena jumped. Was someone else here after all?

“I don’t know how to make this right… help me fix this, please.”

Glancing around in every direction to find the source of the voice, her eyes fell on a small ledge just below her. A girl who looked a little younger than her was standing on the edge of the chasm. She was still talking, but quietly enough that Athena could no longer make out the words. As she muttered, she clutched something close to her chest. Her hair was tied up in such a peculiar way that it made Athena wonder how she could possibly have missed her before. 

Athena made her way towards the strange girl and approached her from behind. “Excuse me,” she said.

The girl whirled around. One hand came away from her chest - revealing that she was clutching some kind of elaborate necklace - and flew up to cover her mouth.

Athena cleared her throat. “Sorry for, um, interrupting! I just wanted to ask you…” Looking into the girl’s wide brown eyes - gosh, how was it that she actually looked smaller up close? - Athena realized she didn’t, in fact, know what to say. But then, what was it the girl had been saying a minute ago, when she was talking to herself? _Help me fix this?_ Those were pretty bold words from a person standing on the edge of such profound destruction. Maybe she knew something that Athena didn’t, so she continued. “Sorry if this is rude, but why are you here? I’ve never seen you in Norende before.”

The girl lowered her hand from her face, her expression not changing. “Did you… live here?” she asked, gesturing vaguely to the chasm behind her.

Athena nodded.

“I’m so sorry.”

She felt like she should say something in response to that. _Don’t be_ , or, _It’s okay_. But neither of those answers sounded quite right, so she stared at the ground, then realized that the strange girl hadn’t given her a real answer, either. She looked back up. “So, did you come here to visit someone, or...?”

Both of the girl’s hands were on her necklace again, and she was staring into Athena’s eyes with her head bowed. She seemed closed off. Why? If she knew something, she should say so. Athena, of all people, had a right to know. 

She took a deep breath. Alright, maybe she should start with more general questions. “My name is Athena,” she said, extending her hand. “What’s yours?”

Still nothing. _Oh, come on!_ she thought. The girl’s hand snapped back up to her mouth in surprise. Athena frowned. Then, realizing what had happened, she gasped. “Oh, gosh, I’m so sorry about that! This, uh,” she pointed toward her neck, as if that would clear things up. “Sometimes, when I think something, it sort of comes out. I didn’t mean to snap at you, I was just a little… frustrated.”

“My sentiments exactly!”

Athena narrowed her eyes. Another mysterious voice? Just how many people were gathered in Norende today? She was about to turn to check behind her when a tiny, odd-looking creature appeared on the girl’s shoulder, making her yelp.

“I mean really, Pearl, how do you expect to save the world if you can’t even talk to strangers? It wouldn’t hurt to be a little more outgoing!”

Athena was almost too bewildered to notice the words _save the world_. She flung her arm out to point at the creature. “Wh-what’s with this tiny rude monster?”

“Rude? I’m not the one who’s pointing from two feet away! Didn’t your mother teach you any manners?”

At the mention of her mother, Athena flinched, but she hardly had time to think of an answer, because just then the creature took flight, heading right for her face. She screeched, and teetered backwards a few steps, but the creature - a fairy? - easily flew within an inch of her face. Up close, she didn’t look so scary. With her delicate gossamer wings and her fine, wispy hair tied into intricate little braids, she was actually rather pretty. 

“I’m a cryst-fairy, thank you.” she declared. “Behind me is Pearl, the wind vestal, and it’s my job to look out for her because she’s going to save the world!” She crossed her arms and fixed Athena with a stern look. “I won’t have you getting in our way, let alone insulting me.”

It sounded to Athena like this little fairy needed to sort out her priorities. Never mind that, though. “You’re going to save the world?” she asked, craning her neck to look past the fairy and address Pearl. “Is that true?”

Pearl frowned. “You see this chasm?” she asked, gesturing to it again.

 _How could I miss it?_ thought Athena, probably out loud.

“I was told it appeared here a week ago. Around the same time, something similar happened in my homeland.”

Athena couldn’t imagine any devastation of this magnitude happening more than once in the same lifetime. “Really? ...I’m sorry to hear that.”

Pearl didn’t respond to that, just lowered her gaze to the ground for a second before continuing. “We think that this chasm is a sign of a greater darkness that is spreading all over the world.”

“All over the world?” Athena echoed. But how could that be? “What makes you think that?” she asked.

“Have you noticed what’s happened to the sea?”

Athena admittedly hadn’t noticed much on her way from Caldisla to Norende, but now that she thought about it, she did remember overhearing some townsfolk say something about the waters rotting, so she nodded. 

“I believe that the sea’s condition is a sign that something has happened to the crystal of water. In my homeland, the wind has gone completely still, and I know exactly why. The crystal of wind has been consumed by a terrible darkness, and I fear the other three crystals have suffered the same fate."

Athena racked her brain, trying to remember what little she knew about Crystalism. “You’re a vestal, right? Then… were you there when that happened?”

“Yes,” Pearl said. She closed her eyes. “It was… indescribable.”

“I know the feeling.”

She opened her eyes again, and the two girls shared a moment of wordless understanding.

“So,” said Athena, swiftly changing the subject. “How exactly do you plan on saving the world?”

Pearl turned around to gaze out across the chasm, and Athena took a few steps forward so that the two of them were standing shoulder-to-shoulder. “I don’t know yet if I really can,” said Pearl.

“Of course you can!” There was Pearl’s fairy companion again, hovering just in front of them, above the emptiness. “You’re the only one who can, remember?”

“What do you mean?” asked Athena.

Beside her, Pearl reached for her necklace. “There may be something I can do to help, as a vestal,” she said, and turned to look at Athena. “It’s never been done before, but there’s a way to purify the crystals - a rite created with catastrophes like this in mind.”

“Wow. I can’t imagine,” said Athena, and she really couldn’t. She had never even seen a crystal, but judging from the stories, they were seriously big, and seriously powerful. The fact that any one person could bring that kind of power under their control was unfathomable to her. But if it was true… if this girl really did have that kind of power… “Would you be able to close this chasm?”

“Maybe.”

 _Whoa_. She hadn’t expected such a quick answer. “Really?”

“Like I said, I don’t know yet how much I can do, but I’m more than willing to try.”

Athena rested a hand on Pearl’s shoulder. “Then let me come with you.”

She was brushed off, literally, with almost no hesitation. “No.”

 _Excuse me?_ Athena coughed at receiving a pointed look from Pearl, and said with her proper voice, “Why not? I want to help!”

“I don’t need your help,” Pearl said, and began to walk away. “I’m doing this alone.”

“What? But you don’t have to!” Athena jogged after her. “I can support you! Even if you don’t need me, I’m _asking_ you,” she grabbed Pearl’s arm as she caught up. “Please let me come with you.”

Pearl had the same stubborn look in her eyes that had been present when she refused to talk, and her answer was to the same effect now. 

“I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

At that, her eyes softened a little.

“I lost my village,” said Athena. “I’ve lived here my whole life. It was the only home I’ve ever known, and it was all taken away from me in an instant. You understand how that feels, don’t you?”

Pearl swallowed.

“For what it’s worth, Pearl, I think we should take her with us.”

Athena let go of Pearl’s arm as the fairy came floating back up over the girl’s shoulder. She certainly hadn’t expected support from her.

Pearl looked perplexed. “Why do you say that, Iris?” 

“Don’t you get it?” Iris sat, propping herself up with one hand and pointing at Athena with the other. Athena had to frown at her hypocrisy. “She’s the miracle bringer!”

Now her frown only deepened. “The miracle bringer?” she echoed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Pearl stared at the fairy on her shoulder, bemused. “Iris tells me that cryst-fairies are sometimes able to deliver prophecies,” she explained, without looking at Athena. “She seems to think that I’m destined to meet someone, someone who will be a great help to me on my quest. But really, I don’t think I need anyone’s help…”

Iris smacked Pearl with her tiny hand - that couldn’t have carried much more force than the average raindrop. “Stop saying that!” she snapped. “Everyone needs help sometimes - and Athena is definitely your girl. Think about it! She’s the sole survivor of a village that has otherwise been completely destroyed! If anything is a miracle, it’s that.”

“That was _not_ a miracle.”

Both Pearl and Iris jumped at the sudden edge present in Athena’s voice.

“If you expect me to feel blessed or miraculous because I’m the only one out of my whole village - everyone I grew up with, almost everyone I knew - who isn’t _dead_ … You have another thing coming.” She stared at the ground as she spoke. “What happened here was a tragedy. The reason I want to come with you is because I want to restore what was lost, as much as I can. Not because I’m some kind of miracle bringer. Sorry to disappoint you.”

“You’re right.”

Athena looked up to see Pearl standing taller and more determined than she’d seen her yet, her eyes shining.

“This was indeed a tragedy, and I’m sure you’re suffering for it. That’s why I don’t want you to come. You shouldn’t have to suffer any more than you already have.”

“What are you saying, Pearl? She’s offering to--“

“Let me speak, Iris. Athena, the journey I’m on is dangerous. Traveling to the four corners of the world won’t be easy, and we don’t even know if anything will come of it. Joining me might only mean setting yourself up for more heartbreak, and you shouldn’t have to go through that.”

She shook her head. “I don’t care about that. If there’s even the slightest chance that we can close this chasm, then I’m with you, no matter what you say!” Pearl’s words may be denying Athena, but her voice betrayed her - she sounded helpless.

“I wasn’t finished,” said Pearl. “Even if you think we can succeed, I’m not a safe person to be around.” She bowed her head. “I am wanted by the Duchy of Eternia.”

A chill ran down Athena’s spine. She recognized that title, but… what could it mean? “Wanted?” she asked. “But why?”

“I don’t know. It seems that in recent years, for whatever reason, the Duchy has decided to take a stand against Crystalism, and now they’re after me.”

“After you in what way? What do they plan to do to you?”

Pearl didn’t answer. She was staring at a spot just above Athena’s head. Turning to look, Athena was greeted with the sight of an enormous vessel heading straight for them from across the chasm. “Wh- What in the world is that?”

“It’s an airship - the Duchy! They’ve come for me.”

“ _That’s_ the Duchy? They’re sending an entire airship after one girl? That’s insane!”

Pearl only stood there, shut her eyes tight and grabbed at her necklace with her left hand. “What do I do?” she whispered.

“We run, that’s what!” said Athena, and without further ado, took Pearl’s free hand and made a break for it. Pearl followed with only a split-second of a protest, Iris trailing along behind them.

Athena didn’t want to waste any breath on talking, but after a minute of hurtling down the rocky path at break-neck speed she found it crucial to ask, “Will they fire on us?” Even if the answer was no, she realized just as she had finished speaking that there was no way they could outrun an airship, anyway. She started scanning the terrain for any sign of cover - in her panic, she couldn’t recall all the nooks and crannies of this path that she knew like the back of her hand.

“I wouldn’t put it past them,” said Pearl.

 _Dammit!_ Athena didn’t know much about the Duchy, admittedly, but she had never imagined them to be such barbarians. If the ship really did fire, the two of them might not stand a chance, even if they took cover. Even so, it was worth a shot, and just such an opportunity was fast approaching. 

“This way!” Athena cried, and tugged on Pearl’s hand as she ducked sharply to the left. Pearl yelped but caught on quickly, and tumbled a little ungracefully after Athena into a crevice. There was scarcely enough room for two girls and a fairy in there, but with any luck, the overhang that jutted out above them might conceal them from the prying eyes in the sky. Maybe, just maybe, if the fog and the path’s frequent twists and turns had been on their side, they could lose the airship. For a moment the tension hung in the air, and there was no sound but the two girls’ uneven breaths and the nearby hum of the airship. Then, wonder of wonders, the hum began to subside, and the girls’ breathing gradually eased. They stayed absolutely still for a minute longer, so as not to tempt fate, but soon enough there was complete silence and Athena poked her head around the side of the crevice. “Have they gone?”

“It seems like it,” said Pearl, still struggling to catch her breath. “Thank you, Athena. We might not have survived if it weren’t for your quick thinking.”

“Ah, so there’s a ‘we’, now, is there?” Athena asked, grinning.

“Ahem, “ said Iris. “There has always been a ‘we’, thank you very much. Pearl and I are two people.”

Pearl ignored her, understanding the meaning of Athena’s question. “This doesn’t mean you’re coming with me.”

“Uh-huh.”

She scowled. “I mean it! What you saw just now was only the beginning! This journey will be filled with endless peril, and emotional turmoil, and--”

“And what if I’m alright with that?”

Pearl hesitated, idly chewing on her thumbnail. “W-Well, I suppose… that’s all very good… but what if _I_ don’t want you to get hurt?”

Athena couldn’t help giggling a little bit.

“Hey! I’m being serious!”

“I know you are! But that just means we’re friends, doesn’t it? And you know, friends are supposed to help each other out. I look out for you, you look out for me. That’s how it works.”

That almost did it. Athena could see the girl teetering on the edge of a smile, but just as soon as it had appeared on her face it flipped into a frown. “No! I see what you’re trying to do!”

“What, befriend you?”

“No! You’re trying to trick me into letting you come with me.”

“Right,” said Athena. “Trying to trick you… so that I can be there to support you through all that emotional turmoil you mentioned. What a scoundrel I am.”

“I’m not listening to you anymore,” declared Pearl, and with that, turned on her heel and began stomping away, Iris at her side. 

“Oh, is that so? Are you heading back to town now, Lady Vestal?”

“Not that it’s any business of yours, but yes.”

“Well, I must regrettably inform you that there’s only one path back, and I happen to be going in the same direction.”

Pearl sighed as Athena caught up with her and nonchalantly put her arm around her shoulders. “So,” she said, lowering her voice. “Your friend here really is some kind of fairy? Seriously, what’s the deal…?”


End file.
